Mein Engel
by Rae Septoxic
Summary: La muerte ha vagado por el mundo desde que se le encomendó su importante tarea y jamás ha fallado, pero tiene una gran tristeza en el alma que ha arrastrado consigo desde que conoció a ese arcángel tan especial... AU! Ereri cx onsehot...Muerte!ErenxÁngel!Levi :3 espero que les guste nwn


_**Oneshot que participa en la 3er convocatoria de las páginas de Facebook "Shingeki no Heichou Traducciones" y "Shingeki no Kyojin 2.0"**_

* * *

 _ **Snk no me pertenece, hago esto sin fines de lucro**_

 **Aviso!:** **Angst xD (obvio), AU, un romance muy sufrido cx pero romance al fin y al cabo, ah! Ereri :3 y OoC.**

 _ **Para mi bunny! *inserte corazones gays* porque sin ti no hay oneshot xD y tú sabes que es cierto nwn gracias~**_

* * *

 **Mein Engel**

 **Capítulo único.**

Recordaba el día de su muerte a la perfección, fue por el año 1253 durante el reinado del Faraón Ramsés II, el hombre había perdido la razón al saber que su mujer había muerto y había acusado a todos los esclavos y doncellas al servicio de ella por asesinato. Eren podía afirmar con las manos en el fuego que su señora Nefertari fue una mujer ejemplar desde que la conoció hasta el día en que murió, incluso él se había sentido culpable por su muerte y aceptó la condena sin chistar.

Al morir había quedado varado en un lugar oscuro comprobando que los sacerdotes se habían equivocado al decir que iban a otro lugar exactamente igual. Después de un tiempo en la nada fue cuando le conoció, un hombre imponente y de piel mucho más clara que la suya con cabellos del color del oro y ojos tan azules como el cielo. El hombre le había sonreído y sentado a su lado.

— _¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó admirando sus facciones, jamás había visto a un hombre como él._

— _La gente de tu pueblo me conoce como Ra, pero has escuchado a los esclavos llamarme Dios…es relativo, tu puedes decirme Erwin._

— _¿Erwin? … ¿Por qué estoy en este lugar? ¿Por qué vienes a verme? —preguntó curioso, él no era muy devoto de los dioses por lo que no sentía la necesidad de ser respetuoso de alguna forma._

— _Te he escogido desde que naciste…tengo un trabajo especial para ti pues este proceso suele ser muy triste para las almas y me gustaría que tuvieran un guía, un poco de compañía hasta que lleguen a su destino._

— _¿Compañía? ¿Por qué?_

— _Porque suelen sentirse como tú te sientes ahora._

Desde entonces se había encargado de recoger todas las almas que Erwin le mandaba, era un trabajo triste por lo que intentaba darles tiempo a las personas para que arreglaran todo antes de partir, intentaba no encariñarse con nadie para no sufrir al despedirse e intentaba ser amable con todos para que no tuvieran miedo de él.

Por años se mantuvo solo hasta que lo llevó por primera vez, Levi era un encargo especial, su alma especial según Erwin.

Tenía que orientarlo bien sobre la situación para que pudiera recordarlo todo y volviera a su puesto para una nueva misión. Le buscó en el mundo humano encontrándolo como el príncipe de un reino próspero, los reyes eran benévolos y los habitantes amaban a sus gobernantes por ser tan considerados. Levi era el príncipe más humilde y amoroso que había visto en su existencia; sin embargo sufría de una misteriosa enfermedad, excusa válida para llevárselo en cualquier momento.

Observó al chico con atención un buen rato en las sombras, tenía mucho rato hincado en el altar orando. Su cuerpo era pequeño y frágil debido a su enfermedad, su piel era muy blanca haciendo contraste con su cabello ébano y ligeramente largo. El chico se enderezó al terminar un largo rosario y se sentó en la banca para descansar un poco, admirando el altar. Para la muerte el humano era bastante interesante, no parecía estar triste o molesto con su enfermedad, en cambio se veía tan apacible, tan sumiso, entendía un poco porque Erwin quería que lo llevara ante él.

El pelinegro supo quién era cuando se sentó a una distancia prudente de él en la capilla del palacio, estando solo ellos dos para sorpresa del chico castaño –en apariencia humana-.

—Hola—le saludó el pelinegro viéndolo de reojo y palmeó el lugar junto a él, Eren suspiró y se acercó a su lado para sentarse.

—Hola—respondió tímido y en voz muy baja.

— ¿No te parece hermoso? —preguntó volviendo la mirada al frente, contemplando el altar de la capilla. —Todo lo que te rodea ¿Te has detenido a contemplarlo? —Eren negó con la cabeza, observando sus expresiones con detalle. —Los humanos son hermosos…la muerte también lo es.

— ¿Qué es lo hermoso de la muerte? —preguntó con tranquilidad, observándolo fijamente. —Todos creen que es horrible.

—Es incomprendida, es todo—sonrió y se acercó para besar su mejilla con delicadeza, ese era Levi con todo el mundo, siempre. —Bien, muerte… ¿Ya es mi hora? —suspiró observando a la criatura que tenía frente a él, su propósito en el mundo era tan diferente al suyo.

— ¿Dejas todo en orden? —preguntó poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano hacia él, el pelinegro la tomó y le imitó.

— ¿Estarán bien?

—Todos estarán perfectamente—aseguró comenzando a guiarlo fuera de la capilla.

— ¿Usted estará bien? —se detuvo de forma abrupta y volteó a mirarlo, con la pregunta escrita en el rostro. —Quiero decir… ¿No es su trabajo muy duro? ¿No le duele quedarse solo después de dejar a las almas? Yo descansaré después de esto, pero usted se quedará solo…

—Esto no es sobre mi…yo sabía lo que este trabajo traía y acepté, no me arrepiento…aunque no me agrade.

Levi observó a la muerte, con ropajes negros cubriendo su cuerpo, guantes del mismo color cubriendo sus manos y la cara cubierta por su capa, suspiró con tristeza y destapó su rostro para observarle a los ojos, encontrándose con el ser más hermoso que jamás había visto, sus ojos verdes parecían dos hermosas esmeraldas relucientes y sus facciones finas le parecían tiernas. Siempre supo que la muerte era hermosa.

—Cuando me permitan bajar del cielo, le acompañaré—prometió con seriedad sorprendiendo aún más al castaño. —Sé que Dios es piadoso, así que me dejará acompañarle de vez en cuando—los ojos de la muerte se volvieron acuosos por lo que volvió a cubrir su cara con la capa y asintió de forma sutil con la cabeza.

—Vámonos ya, es hora.

 **-0-**

Al dejar el último encargo en las puertas del reino de Dios le pidió permiso a Armin para que lo dejara pasar a ver a Erwin, el pequeño rubio se quedó algo meditativo ante la petición, no estaba seguro de que llevarlo con su jefe fuera buena idea, pero al final decidió acceder a su petición. Eren quería preguntarle si podía ver a Levi, sabía que lo que quería no se podía y que posiblemente Erwin lo regañara pero estaba decidido a correr el riesgo. Cuando el hombre lo vio le sonrió, ya sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—Nunca me visitas a menos que te lo pida—le dijo con expresión relajada. — ¿Pasa algo?

—Sabes a lo que vengo—dijo directo, no tenía ganas de darle vueltas al asunto y el hogar de su jefe no le gustaba mucho, prefería volver al mundo humano. —Quiero saber si puedo ver a Levi—Erwin suspiró y bajó la mirada, comenzando a caminar, sabía que Eren lo seguiría.

—Me temo que no puedo dejar que lo veas, Eren—el castaño contuvo la respiración, sabía que eso pasaría pero escucharlo le dolía, lo cual era extraño pues se suponía que él ya no sentía.

— ¿Por qué no? —su voz se escuchó quebrada conmoviendo al rubio que volteó a verlo.

—Levi es un arcángel, Eren…una criatura que da amor y vida a todo lo que le rodea—rodó los ojos y bajó la cabeza, ¿Por qué dolía tanto que se lo dijera si ya lo sabía? —En cambio tú, te advertí que sería una existencia triste y solitaria.

—Lo sé—la voz de Eren sonó monótona y en tono muy bajo. —Solo tenía un poco de curiosidad.

Erwin suspiró y volteó para quedar de frente al castaño, colocó las manos en sus hombros esperando que lo viera de frente, cuando el menor alzó el rostro se encontró con la expresión serena del rubio.

—Sé qué deseas verlo Eren, y me gustaría poder darte lo que deseas pero quiero que me entiendas, él es muy importante para mí, necesito mantenerlo aquí…aún hay almas que necesitan de su amor, de su consuelo y comprensión…y por lo mismo he borrado su memoria sobre su encuentro, si llega a verte no te reconocerá—suspiró y se inclinó un poco a su altura, se veía afligido. —Me encantaría complacerte, sabes que cuido y complazco lo más que puedo a todas mis criaturas, sobre todo a ustedes que están tan cerca de mí, pero no puedo conceder tu petición esta vez…puedes pedirme cualquier otra cosa, pero no esto.

La muerte asintió, era fiel a su jefe porque era sabio y por alguna razón válida hacía las cosas. Se despidió de Erwin, quien se disculpó una vez más, y regresó a la Tierra donde podría observar a los humanos hasta el momento de su siguiente trabajo. En su pecho sentía un ardor extraño que creía no volvería a concebir desde que murió, sus manos estaban aún más frías de lo normal y su cabeza daba vueltas como si no respirara ¿Por qué le ocurría todo eso?

 **-0-**

Le había visto retornar al mundo humano varias veces y siempre terminaba envuelto en la misma historia, el arcángel nunca se mostraba temeroso cuando él aparecía para llevarlo de vuelta a su hogar y al final, cuando debían despedirse, le prometía volver algún día para hacerle compañía. Se lo sabía de memoria por eso no le sorprendía ni una de sus palabras. Contestaba de la misma manera que las veces anteriores y obtenía las mismas respuestas…pero sorprendentemente jamás se aburrió.

Con cada encuentro que tenían, Eren caía, inevitablemente, un poco más por Levi. Sus facciones siempre eran hermosas, sus palabras le brindaban calidez y sus ojos tranquilidad, él no era un capricho como había pensado en un principio, era algo mucho más grande.

Erwin le avisaba cuando mandaba a Levi a la Tierra para que estuviera listo para dejarlo ir en su momento, le daba libertad para dejar al arcángel un poco más de tiempo para que dejara todo listo y cuando sentenciaba que debía regresar, Eren iba por él; pero durante la estancia del pelinegro siempre era cuidado celosamente por la muerte, a una distancia prudente y sin interferir en sus decisiones, solo asegurándose que no adelantara su hora final.

Cuando lo vio entrar a la iglesia suspiró y sonrió nostálgico, siempre se encontraban en un templo para Dios. Evitó todo contacto físico con las personas que abandonaban el lugar tras festejar algún ritual –jamás se molestó por conocer algo sobre la religión de su jefe, se limitaba a su trabajo- y caminó hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente del pelinegro que oraba hincado en el altar aún adornado. Cuando le vio levantar la cabeza y sentarse en la banca más cercana, supo que era el momento indicado para acercarse más.

—Hola—saludó Levi al verlo, con una sonrisa y palmeando el lugar a su lado, Eren obedeció sentándose ahí.

—Hola—respondió esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿No te parece hermoso? —suspiró, le parecía gracioso que hablaran de lo mismo siempre.

— ¿Hermoso?

—Sí, todo lo que te rodea, ¿Te has detenido a contemplarlo?

—Sí…he tenido bastante tiempo para hacerlo—asintió y volteó hacia el altar. —Los humanos también son hermosos—dijo adelantándose a la pregunta que le haría.

—La muerte también es hermosa—susurró el pelinegro mirando al suelo.

— ¿Qué es lo hermoso de la muerte? —preguntó cerrando los ojos, escribiendo la respuesta del arcángel en su mente. —Todos creen que es horrible.

—Yo no creo que sea horrible, tal vez incomprendida…no tiene la culpa de que haya fallecimientos dolorosos o del momento…cada quien tenemos un propósito y la muerte solo te acompaña en el momento en que debes abandonar este mundo pues ya lo cumpliste…imagina irte solo, sería horrible—le explicó intentando exponer su punto con claridad.

—Eres el único que he escuchado hablar así de la muerte—le dijo volteándolo a ver, no le mentía, con el resto de las almas siempre había suplicas, quejas y llanto. Levi le sonrió y besó sus mejillas, sus ojos azules eran como un cielo despejado y brillante en ese momento.

—Bien, muerte… ¿Es mi hora? —Eren asintió, tranquilo y se puso de pie para tenderle una mano.

— ¿Dejas todo en orden? —preguntó por protocolo pero sabía que todo estaba bien, Levi tomó su mano con firmeza y se levantó asintiendo con tranquilidad.

— ¿Crees que estarán bien? —preguntó comenzando a caminar por el pasillo, siguiéndolo.

—Estarán bien—le aseguró acariciando de manera disimulada el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

— ¿Y tú estarás bien? —el castaño suspiró… ¿Por qué Levi era tan amable? —Yo descansaré después de esto pero tú seguirás solo…

—Siempre he estado solo, Levi.

— ¿Y eso te agrada?

—Esto no es sobre mi Levi…quien me encomendó esta tarea me dijo que sería demasiado triste y solitario, y aun así acepte.

—No respondiste—le interrumpió el pelinegro viéndolo fijamente, Eren sintió que su cuerpo entero temblaba.

—No, no me agrada—su voz se escuchó quebrada y más solitaria de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Levi lo observó un par de segundos, parecía percibir toda su tristeza acumulada en años y lo abrazó, pegando la cabeza a su pecho, sintiendo su cuerpo frío aun sobre la ropa.

—Te acompañaré cuando me permitan bajar del cielo—la muerte se entristeció aún más ante sus palabras, cada vez que las escuchaba era como si lo volviera a matar.

—Tu no bajarás—sentenció con la voz más quebrada y la mirada perdida.

—Claro que si…Dios es piadoso y me dará permiso de acompañarte de vez en cuando.

—Ya me dijiste esto antes…pero no pasará—dijo separándolo de su cuerpo, Levi le observó confundido y comenzó a temblar.

— ¿D-de que hablas? —el castaño contuvo el aire al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, negó con la cabeza y se rascó la nuca.

—No es nada, vámonos ya—el arcángel le detuvo antes de que pudiera comenzar a caminar y lo obligó a verle a los ojos.

— ¿He vivido antes y lo olvidé? —el castaño intentó negar lo que había dicho pero Levi no le creyó sus balbuceos. —Ya nos habíamos visto y no puedo recordarlo—se llevó las manos a la cabeza y comenzó a negar. — ¿A cuántos más he olvidado así? ¿Cuánto he perdido?

—Solo a mí—explicó resignado y con la mirada baja. —Nosotros nos hemos visto antes pero no debes recordarme…Dios no lo desea.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?—balbuceaba un montón de preguntas intentando aclarar su mente, calmar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos. —No entiendo.

—Para evitar esto, Levi…eres un buen arcángel, tu lugar es con él—tomó aire para calmarse y poder terminar con eso, mientras más rápido lo enviara de vuelta, más rápido pasaría el dolor. —Es hora de que te vayas…he aplazado tu tiempo lo suficiente para que arregles todo, ahora es momento de que vuelvas

—Esta…bien, si es lo que demanda—sus palabras sonaban vacías, sabiendo que era su deber pero sin querer realizarlo en realidad.

Eren observó al pelinegro frente a él… ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo? No tenía idea, Erwin podía mandarlo de vuelta pronto o tardar años, dirigió una mirada fugaz al altar y suspiró, no importaba que lo hiciera una vez ¿Verdad? Después de todo Levi lo olvidaría. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo y lo tomó de la cintura, se inclinó un poco y unió temeroso sus labios fríos con los tibios del arcángel, regalándole toda la ternura y el amor que sentía por él en ese simple gesto.

Su cuerpo entero tembló al sentir el cuerpo pequeño relajarse y sus alas rodearlo al igual que sus brazos, sentía calor por primera vez en muchísimos años. Ya no quería dejarlo ir, ya no iba a poder. Inhaló y exhaló despacio intentando reunir fuerza que sabía ya no tenía.

— ¿Qué pasa, Eren? —la voz suave y conciliadora de Levi solo le hacía sentir peor, más débil, más temeroso…más solitario.

—Nada—respondió negando con la cabeza, soltándole al fin, su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más y más.

—No te alejes—el arcángel le envolvió entre sus brazos de forma inesperada, ¿Qué lo había puesto así?

—Debes irte…no debemos causar problemas.

Levi negó con la cabeza y volteó hacia el altar, ambos notaron recién el alboroto que la gente hacía por el cuerpo inerte del joven en el que había residido. Observó al arcángel caminar hasta el altar e inclinarse en una reverencia profundamente respetuosa hacia la cruz.

—Mi señor…le he fallado, le juré amor eterno y exclusivo la primera vez que nos vimos pero mi cercanía con el hombre me impide cumplir con ello…—Eren observó horrorizado como el color de sus alas, tan blancas que parecían nubes, comenzaban a tornarse grisáceas. —Le ruego perdón y misericordia…pero por favor permítame estar con aquel que robó mi corazón.

—No lo escuches—le suplicó a Erwin, temblando, no quería que Levi perdiera todo lo bueno en su existencia por su culpa. —Llévatelo…no lo dejes…

—Mi deseo más grande es impedir la soledad a cualquier criatura, y mientras él se encuentre en una soledad eterna no encontraré paz ni tranquilidad, le serviré si aún lo desea pero por favor…permítame quedarme—Eren se sintió desesperado al ver que sus alas ahora eran negras, era como las de un elegante cuervo, Levi se puso en pie y lo observó soltando una risita inocente y dulce. —Solo no me odies por amarte tanto…

— ¿Qué acabas de hacer? —le preguntó tomando su rostro entre sus manos con tanta ternura que sentía que lo rompería con su simple toque. —La muerte no debe amar a nadie…él solo intentaba protegerte de mí—su pecho se estrujó al ver que su rostro se convertía en una expresión de tristeza pura.

—Entonces…entonces… ¿No me amas? —la muerte dejó escapar un sollozo al escucharle y comenzó a llorar.

—Te amo, más de lo que puedes imaginar, más de lo que cualquier criatura mortal e inmortal puede imaginar…te amo como nadie más ha podido—le sonrió, definitivamente creía que él se veía mucho mejor sonriendo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el pelinegro le llenara con besos conciliadores repartidos por todo su rostro.

—No derrames más dolor…no te destroces—le suplicó en voz baja.

—Mereces tanto amor, tanta felicidad…yo no puedo darte eso…solo se causar dolor—el ahora ángel caído acunó su rostro y acarició sus pómulos con los pulgares.

—Todo eso lo tengo y lo tendré contigo—besó sus labios con suavidad y limpió sus lágrimas. —Yo vi a las almas que llevaste al cielo…tú les brindabas calma y seguridad, incluso les das un poco más de tiempo para que sus familias no sufran tanto…eres tan noble que haces lo posible por reducir ese peso en los demás…eres bueno Eren, amoroso aunque no lo quieras ver.

La muerte limpió los restos de sus lágrimas y abrazó con fuerza a Levi, buscando su calor. No sabía si Levi realmente lo amaba o si en realidad solo sentía la necesidad de darle un poco de amor, pero no le importaba más. Tomó en brazos al pelinegro y salió de la iglesia caminando con alegría en el corazón, calidez en el cuerpo y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro, se encargaría de hacer feliz al ángel que había dejado todo por él.

* * *

 **Bueno :) después de mucho tiempo ausente esto es lo que les traigo, tiene final feliz para que no se me desanimen xD esta un poco sufrido pero era lo que quería, el tema de mi oneshot esta explicado en una parte pero lo puse implícito y trate de no mencionar la palabra para que me dijeran si quedo como debía xD mi tema es Misión, ¿Cómo quedó? xD**

 **En fin~ le agradezco a todos por leer y en realidad estoy muy contenta por haber escrito esto, espero que me tengan paciencia que ya me estoy haciendo a mi rutina y pronto podré escribir con regularidad como antes nwn gracias por todo su amor y apoyo y paciencia xD les amo uwu**

 **Ja ne!**

 **Rave-chan**


End file.
